


A Goddess in her Fortress

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Glory Hole, Heavy Drinking, Horror, Monsters, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: The legendary bounty hunter, Sarah Fortune A.k.a the Gun Goddess, has successfully ruined another ship dock by claiming a bounty in her typical over the top destructive ways and after some well earned hard drinks learns her weapons test inside her command carrier has left the ship effectively destroyed. After this bad news she learns that an old battle station deep in a less than friendly sector of space has gone silent, it's guns no longer ripping apart anything that dared to venture neat it.Now the pirate King had announced his intention to claim it as his impregnable fortress. Sarah, with a chance discovery, finds a way to claim it for herself before the Pirate King and all she has to do is get inside and get past whatever might be lurking in the beast's guts.





	A Goddess in her Fortress

“ _Your drop zone is fast approaching. By all reasonable estimates, you should have begun your dive approximately five hundred meters sooner and at least two hundred and sixty-_ ”

The engines roared as the ship made a violent jerk into a quick spin and dived down in a spiraling tantrum. Trails of azure tracing the wild and entirely uncontrolled descent against the dark sky, well above recommended luminosity for maintaining stealth capabilities but absolutely brilliant to look at through the targeting screen of an anti-aircraft battery.

“ _You desire a more entertaining route. Noted. Target approaching and will likely be aware of your approach. Advise operation of heavy weapons. Would you like to activate the vessel’s surface bombardment cannons?_ ”

“No, too boring.”

“ _We currently have a full stock of cluster rockets. I propose launching all of them at the bridg-_ ”

“Naw. Don’t feel like replacing those every single mission, ya know?”

“ _I could always ram the ship into the target, killing us both in a burst of radiant hellfire. Except you will actually die and I will live on in whatever microwave I can dump my intelligence into!_ ”

“Actually, keep that one saved for another time. Sounds like a lot of fun. Sure as hell to keep my name in the news and that’s all that really counts at the end of the day.”

She leapt out from the side door while the ship was moving far too fast for the door to be opened without force or other less explosive persuasion. Her boosters ignited and sent her careening in as terribly planned a trajectory as the ship which now circled around her, being sent off with a flick of her finger. She aimed straight down and spun with her arms held out wide, the cannons sliding into place while the targeting found her mark. Not that she would ever listen to them since it was just boring to only go with the one mark. There was an entire ship and crew and support vehicles and only a single mark wouldn’t be enough for the explosions and smoke to be seen from orbit or even from the next city over. No, she couldn’t be satisfied with such a low degree of violence. The guns moved into the firing position, the barrels spinning and whining in starving anticipation and most importantly; that goddamn smile tore across her stupid face like she and her so indecisive ship tore across the sky from the outer heavens to bring hell down upon the unfortunate.

    Down below a crew with even a single fully awake, sober or intelligent hand would have had some kind of radar or even just a spotter keeping an eye to the sky. Instead a bonfire could be seen on the open portion of the deck and most of the pirates were most likely drinking below or just asleep. She kicked the thrusters up to max as she dived straight down over them, cannons locked to her sides as she pointed them straight at the poor bastards dancing by the fire.

    The cannons were damn near the size of her torso and easily half her length from barrel to the connection with the servo arms. She spun out of the dive swinging the right gun over and raking the deck with a hailstorm of bullets, swinging from her right to her left before kicking the thrusters again and twirling around in the sky spitting rounds in every direction below her. Fat shells poured out from each cannon and glinted like fireflies as the spotlights finally awake enough to turn on and track her. A round punched through a fuel tank sitting in the bed of a truck sending plumes of green flame flooding out across the accompanying tanks before they and the three trucks parked next to it detonated, launching flaming metal into a nearby warehouse setting it ablaze while a nasty chunk shot up and onto the ship’s deck bringing a chorus of panicked screams as it broke through and buried itself at least one extra deck deep.

    A siren ripped out of the slumbering mass below her as she dived and began to bank hard around the port side, left gun still pelting the hull of the steel gray frigate and her right ripping apart a missile battery that had only just started moving to aim, its flimsy chassis seemingly only strong enough to support its weight as the bullets punched clean through, detonating its payload and collapsing a portion of the concrete below it sending the flaming wreck tumbling down into the underground repair hold.

   A handful of skimmers launched from one of the warehouses and from the look of them she had to wonder as to how they could handle flight with such awful designs, or if they were stripped down for maintenance in which she really hoped they’d just break apart mid-flight since their faces were always so cute as they fell to their deaths. They were like refrigerators with engines and bicycle handlebars on top, the body thinner at the front but growing fat to accommodate the engine. A flimsy seat topped it flanked by thin metal sheets rising from the body to partially cover the rider’s legs but some of them appeared to be missing. Weapon mounts were affixed under the ‘nose’ of the craft, though of the four that she saw only two had weapons in place with the other two pilots attempting to aim pistols at her. They didn't make it very far as the two with mounted weapons were blown apart by two clean shots from a heavy lance turret: two rippling beams of switching reds and blues pieced the skimmers and instantaneously vaporized most of the bikes while setting the riders ablaze from their proximity to the heat of the beams. Her eyes traced the shimmering trails of sparks like fireworks, crackling and popping in that signature sign of lance fire, back to her gun boat as it turned hard and accelerated, slamming straight into the third skimmer while letting off a single missile that caught the fourth as they tried to pull back, certainly unaware of its approach.

   “Efficient  _ and  _ fun to watch!” she chuckled into her comms.

  “ _ I always aim to please, mam! _ ”

    The ship continued to open fire on whatever target presented itself loosing lance beams and gatling cannons for a mix of precision and suppression. She smiled before catching a warning of incoming trouble. Two fighters had launched from somewhere outside of this one dock, possibly from a nearby carrier or had simply been patrolling and had been recalled when the fighting happened. She took off into the skies as they came into view. Jet black. Slick and a thousand times deadlier than the skimmers. These were legitimate strike craft and it was obvious these were properly maintained and very well armed against a comparatively lightly shielded target. While she could have shrugged off some hit from the skimmers, a single blow from anything these might be packing could very well be her end. She smiled wider and cut hard to the right, accelerating to max and rising as they reached her.

    She kept seeing pings of lock on warnings but her movements were just erratic enough to hold them off.

    “Three. Two.  _ Oooooooooone _ .”

    Her gun boat offered another brilliant save as it swooped up under and to the left of the fighter closest to her causing the one behind to break off momentarily to avoid a collision. The gun boat unlocked a massive crab claw-like appendage from below and behind the cockpit. It swung over to point at the fighter before its ‘pincers’ popped open and exposed the glowing blue device in the center. It activated and pulled the fighter into a grav-lock while disabling its controls. The boat broke off and dived straight down before releasing the fighter and pulling up; the fighter’s controls still disabled but the engines reignited. She saw the frigate now attempting to take off but the fighter had been dropped directly onto the engines, used as a missile to disable the craft.

   “Sweetie, I appreciate both the style  _ and  _ the added numbers I won’t be seeing on my ammunition restocking invoice!”

“ _Any option to use any highly unorthodox and devastating tactics available will be prioritized. Especially if it saves more money for bigger guns and alcohol!_ ”

    Sometimes she had little nagging doubts about the silly little rampant, destructive AI she let fly her ship and that ran her Exo suit, but if guns and drinks were on his list of priorities then she  _ knew _ she was in good hands! As her ship continued to pick off whatever thought to shoot at it she re-engaged the fighter now returning to intercept her. She made a hard ascent before looping behind it as it go close, matching speed and following alongside it. She could see the pilot shaking their fists at her before sharply cutting their speed to get their guns pointed at her. A pointless effort since she could naturally match their speed faster than they could get their craft to adjust itself. She circled it a few times to taunt the poor bastard before hiding underneath it, its sensors not designed for picking up tiny things with no weight behind them. The pilot suddenly became aware of her trick and flipped the heavy metal bird upside down only to be met with a smile and spinning barrels. The ship was ripped in half before falling to the barren sands surrounding the dock and exploding on contact.

     She came bursting through the bridge laying waste to anything that moved lest there be even a single jackass sober enough to point a gun anywhere near her. She hovered in the air as her cannons moved independently, focusing on whatever target became priority. Some poor idiot charged her with a shock baton and managed to give her a meaty smack on the leg, her suit resisting the shock but the strike still stinging more than she cared for. She spun immediately and pointed both smoking beasts at the fool, painting the wall red before setting down and turning back to the room at large, stepping over a few smoking corpses as she made her way to the captain's quarters. She carried a strut like she was walking down a Neo Bollywood red carpet rather than a like the walking atrocity she always look like to those unfortunate enough to be graced by her explosive arrival.

   “Sarah Fortune…”

   The voice was already sounding as defeated as she had hoped it would. Never appreciated when people didn't know when to give up.

   “The ‘Gun Goddess’.”

    She smiled wide every time she heard it, be it on the news recounting her devastating exploits or when she had that sad young man chained her bed being forced to call her that at risk of further punishment. All that mattered was that people knew who she was and what that name meant. She tossed her flowing sprawl of hair over her shoulder, bumping out her hip in a pose of taunting superiority.

    “I know my crimes are deplorable but I am willing to go peacefully if it means you won't kill m-”

    She held a cannon to his head, his eyes wide and his jaw shaking.

    “Dun’ care. Want drink sooner.”

_ Click. _

_     Red wall. _

_     Pay check. _

 

__ She actually always appreciated the aesthetic of these booths. Large enough to move about comfortably, and tall enough for most any species to stand upright in, with all black walls made of some smooth faux stone. The corners were lined with solid bars of light that could be adjusted with a small panel sitting next to the doorframe. She put them at half brightness and tuned the color to a soft pink hue before tossing her suit on a rack outside. The floor was a memory foam kind of material though not the highest quality. Lined around the lowest point on the walls were generously padded benches that she had come to appreciate more so than one might expect. There was a wide and thin television display mounted on the wall opposite the door currently showing an advertisement for some ‘Yuki’ girl; stripper and escort from the looks of it but hey, all that matters is getting paid when it comes down to it. And if the price listed on the ad was her usual cost then she certainly was accomplishing that need. She turned it off to make sure it didn't affect the lighting.

   The ball switched to a holographic mirror mode taking in her form with its camera and using its display emitter to show the result. Sarah was something to behold no matter how you felt about her career or methods. She glanced over her makeup making sure it wasn't enough to overshadow her obvious natural beauty, at least that’s what she would say. Not to imply she wasn't gorgeous but her ego is something that needs to be hammered in as hard and often as possible for the full experience to be possible. Realistically she really was beautiful and her use of makeup was more out of her own desire to accentuate what she knew she already had. She fully understood she drew the bombshell card in the lottery and always felt it being a waist not to show it off.

    Her cheekbones sat prominently under bright and sparkling emerald eyes leading down to plump and enviable lips. She tossed her hair about; a wild mane bright red and stylishly untamed hair like a molten world languishing under the constant stress of its blazing sun. She took good care of it including weeding out grey hairs from the increasingly stressful life she had chosen for herself.

    Her body was a mix of hard tone and smooth curves as her muscles held rather impressive definition on her arms, despite her pretty awful dietary habits and general laziness during rest periods between hunts keeping her merely toned and not bulked up. Her legs were softer though, her thighs being very nicely rounded and thick all around which suited her massive hips quite well. She swatted at one of her breasts and watched the huge thing bounce and wobble. Last time she got herself measured they were high F cups; dotted with soft pink nipples and that held a pleasant enough mix of gravity and perk to be plainly natural if just a tad absurd on her otherwise rather slim frame, especially as her waist had to thin like a collapsing hyperspace tunnel before exploding back out into her hips like a ship getting cut in half in that tunnel, splayed out as the shattered wreckage was blown across the stars, not counting the jiggly ass riding behind her always so pleasantly displayed by her skin-tight combat suit. She was somethin’ else, alright. She was the Gun Goddess Sarah Fortune and she wanted to be as pretty as she was excessively violent, dangerous and over-the-top destructive.

   Sarah woke up the little drone she had brought with her. It was a common grav sphere model, just a little floating ball with a camera and microphone. She’d come here somewhat frequently to make money, blow off steam and hit up the bars afterwards though no one actually knew it was her. Not anyone that could confirm, anyway. The small black ball floated about silently as it's camera scanned her and the lighting to perfectly adjust itself to a clearer picture. She watched its test footage on a small holographic comm device installed as part of a bracelet she wore on her left wrist. The last step was the censor made of an edited rectangle of blues and pinks that covered her eyes in any angle the camera might catch her in. Though she was as famous or infamous as one could expect a legendary bounty hunter to be, her body was mostly clear of identifying marks so she had been able to mask her identity from any real confirmation thus far. She turned to the camera now, beginning the stream.

    “Alright, degenerates and lonely losers! Time to get this show started!”

   She took a step back and twirled in place, her long red hair swinging over her shoulder before she tossed it back revealing herself to be fully nude. She smiled at the orange sized ball and cupped her massive breasts in her hands, lifting and dropping them to bounce a few times before she pinched her pink nipples and laughed for her audience. A few messages popped up on the comm display as text from the chat viewing her stream.

    “Okay come on, what growth stimulant did you use to get those?” one read.

   “All natural F’s, baby. I'll assume eating your vegetables as a kid has to do something, right?”

    She glanced at the donation pool for a second out of curiosity but was pleased to see the view count going up and the chat active. Always a good sign. There was a pinned message from her at the top of the page reading ‘White Nebula booths at 8pm AKT if you wanna  _ join _ ’. She heard a knock and turned to see it poking through the hole in the wall.

   She dropped down onto her knees and giggled excitedly while shooting a smile back to the viewers. It was human and of respectable size though neither of those factors meant much so long as there was money to be made. Her tongue met its tip before her pursed lips wrapped around the head. She eagerly began to push down further as soon as she got her rhythm going, her breasts bouncing with every movement despite their weight. Her fingers rubbed against her stiffening nipples as she tried to take it as deep as she could before she gagged slightly. She pulled back to see the lipstick she had put on before starting smeared down over the glistening pole reaching close to the base. The angle didn't really help her reach further but it didn't really bother her.

   She focused on the head; keeping her lips wrapped as tight as she could managed as her tongue very intently circled around it keeping constant contact at all times. The drone dropped slowly between her legs to get a shot of her hole, wet and surrounded by a sizable yet maintained red bush. Trails of spit were rolling down her belly already and the drone moved up to see her breasts already soaked. She didn't much care to be conservative when she didn't have to clean the mess.

    There was a slight error, though. Just a tiny little thing that caused an unexpected change. For naught but a single frame the censor over her eyes failed and her full face was revealed. Before she could even notice the chat exploding with wild conjecture over whether or not it truly was her the man behind the wall knocked twice and let off his load into her mouth, her lips still tightly wrapped around it to catch every single drop while her tongue continued to brush over him and ensure he gave her everything. He went limp after a little while and she pulled back, his cock popping out of her smiling mouth. She reached for something beside her as the ball changed its position again. It now saw she held a pint glass before she drooled the thick liquid into it and giggled.

   “Remember, if we hit that donation goal I’ll drink every last drop of what goes in this glass!” she said as the camera focused on it for a second or two.

    Immediately she felt the vibration of incoming messages damn near rattling the bracelet up and down her arm. The donation numbers instantly shot up and kept climbing, distracting her from the chat and the ensuing barrage of people announcing they were headed to the club the thought the Goddess might actually be in. She wouldn't know it for some time but there would be a line of desperate fans lined out the door with wallets being dumped without a second thought. 

    She was on to the second customer now, unsure of the species but the blue horse-cock left no hint towards humanity. While the head was much too large to fit in her mouth she knew how to improvise, squeezing the meaty thing between her saliva drenched breasts and pumping hard over its length. She'd stop every so often to suck on the head or spit between her breasts. Sadly his size had little connection to his stamina leaving him knocking in half the time as the first customer. Sarah planted her lips over the flat head with her lower lips and her tongue cupping underneath it to try and catch it all. Another less than stellar performance, though as after two thick strands fired onto her waiting tongue he pulled back and left. Very anticlimactic for a woman used to leaving craters in ships and entire buildings in ruins for added fun during missions but the night was young and there would be more customers.

   It was all a deal she had made with the owner, a woman of a sub-human strain though Sarah still couldn't quite pick out what her alien parent had actually been. Aside from the pointed ears, patches of blue scales on her cheeks and the tail there wasn't a single immediate sign of one particular species or another. Nice lady, though. Amazing hips. Makes a hell of a powerful cocktail if you catch her on a good day. Sarah gave her a higher cut of what the customer’s paid go to that booth but she got to stream from it which usually isn't allowed. On top of that, no one else is allowed to use that booth as it’s always kept sectioned off with a private entrance from a hidden backdoor, making it harder for anyone to spot her entering the club.

    The next customer was something different but something she was happy to see. Multiple dull green tentacles poured into the hole and began probing about to find her. She giggled again and extended her hands out, the tentacles taking hold of her wrists and spinning her slowly to face her away from the hole. They pulled her in, lifting her arms up and snaking between her breasts before the largest one found her open mouth and plunged inside. She let out a few excited squeals as the smaller tentacles squeezed and pulled her soft mounds in whatever direction they felt while teasing her nipples by tweaking and pinching them. She relaxed her arms and let them take her: the one in her mouth sliding in and out with ease as her hot breath puffed out with every exhale.

    The camera drew closer getting a lengthy POV shot of her taking the serpent as deep as it cared to venture, catching tears welling in her eyes as well as her smile and panting. It lowered and focused on her breasts as they were pushed together before being pulled apart again with two small tendrils now pulling her nipples at all times, never for a second leaving them unattended or left to rest. Her legs kept instinctively spreading as she secretly wished one would find its way to her soaking cunt or even that she could just finger herself to taste her juices.

   She could feel the vibrations of the chat no doubt losing it at they often did but her attention was still on her customer as the pink lights from the corners of the room glinted off of the slick tentacle in her mouth. She felt it plunging into the back of her throat before pulling its head back to her lips. The knock came and soon enough it positioned itself in her mouth before a continuous stream of searing hot cum poured into her mouth until it was completely full with just a small glob beginning to roll down her chin. As she was released she dumped it all back into the glass and panted over it with strands of black-blue seed began to mix with the rest and settled into a multilayered sundae that began to steam in the cooler room. She held it up to the camera and licked her lips clean before spitting that into the glass as well. The chat blew up again with messages of all kinds demanding various lewd things from her. They’d have to keep paying, though.

    Not that she thought they’d actually make it, of course. In her mind she had set the donation level to be low enough to appear possible but high enough to be just barely out of reach. She was still oblivious to the line outside or that there was now a forum post somewhere out on the net where people had been debating the legitimacy of the claims that she was the Gun Goddess. All she knew was she saw the donation number hit twice what she had set and her eye began to twitch. It was a good chunk of cash considering she mostly did this to cover small expenses like food and drink but it was sitting high enough to keep her fridge stocked with real food and for her afford a bottle of the real top shelf. Or way more of her usual crap since she knew she couldn't be trusted to appreciate anything too expensive to just chug and forget.

    But the end of her stream came and that pool never stopped growing. The club had shooed everyone out by this point to begin cleaning and she had other things she’d like to do. She bit her lip and held the warm glass between her thighs while still on her knees. Messages continued to pour in; some encouraging her to continue and some demanding she had better follow through with all the money they threw at her.

   “Come on! You  _ know  _ it looks tasty!”

    “Do it,  _ slut.  _ You’ve already been whoring out anyway!”

    “I didn't pay to see you pussy out so fucking get on with it!”

   “If you aren't gonna drink it you should dump it all into your pussy and sell me photos of the baby bump.”

    “Can anyone tell me where I can find a good cake recipe thanks.”

_ Nothing left to it _ , she thought as she raised the glass to her plump lips, the camera focusing to watch. Slowly it tipped up as the thick liquid began to pour over her tongue, going down in audible and forceful gulps. Her eyes rolled back as she circled her clit around under her finger and the heat from her radiated over her hand. Every swallow was a concentrated effort and she could trace every glob all the way down to her guts, sending a ripple of concerned pleasure as she really began to question why she was enjoying this as much as she was. Underneath her was a sizable puddle as her fingers had already slid deep into her. With great effort she finished it off, doing her best not to slam the heavy glass down as she panted and gasped for breath with lips glazed in cum.

   She held up the two fingered victory and smiled for the camera before ending the stream and opening a tab for the certain black market vendor dealing in plants that had tentacles and produced a lot of protein. She was still far to hot and bothered to even have the thought of judging herself as she hit that order button but hey, a girl’s entitled to her fun. Besides the last boyfriend she had only lasted a week before she found out about the bounty on his head and turned him in to afford a shiny new missile to play with.

 

    The stream had been over for some time and she was about ready to leave when she finally took a step out of the booth to get dressed. In her short rest period one final man had approached the booth though not in the usual way. He stood where her door let out instead of in the ‘service’ section and she could already tell it must have been intentional. He was a tiny thing compared to herself standing a head below her and had to have been under weight but some margin with how thin he was. He was fairly basic clothes and little about him seemed immediately notable by any degree save for his withdrawn and nervous demeanor and that he was holding something.

   “Uh…..” there were a number of things she thought she could ask, “Club should be closed by now. Are you even old enough to be here?”

    His lips twitched like the words were physically attempting to stitch them together from inside his mouth. Or maybe rip them open? Sarah couldn't entirely decide if he didn't want to speak or was desperate for anything to spill out.

    “I’m n-not here for that…”

   He adjusted the thin glasses on his pale face, one of his eyes shining with a light in the pupil giving it away as a bionic replacement. Not a bad one either; didn't immediately look apart from his other eye until the light poked through and the color on the iris came off as a little flat once you looked at it long enough. She’d seen too many kids with butcher grade hack jobs, enough to be astounded anytime she didn't see some terrible bullshit shoved into their skulls with wires and metal sticking out all over the place. Never sat well with her.

    “Soooooooo why  _ are _ you here? Not exactly a place for a kid.” she continued, shifting her arms over her exposed body more so as the awkward conversation left her a little less than daring. 

    “I’m old enough to b-be here. I-I…” his voice was as thin as his twiggy arms and he had a noticeable shake.

    She managed to get a glimpse of what he was holding, seeing a photograph. She plucked it from him, his expression instantly turning to a look of shock and fear. It was a photo of her taken maybe a few months ago after a government contract job. Occasionally planets with smaller defense budgets might need to call in mercenaries or bounty hunters willing to stick around for a bit of time to help with emergencies. The more she looked it over the more she remembered it. A sizable chunk of that sector’s navy had gone rogue during some riots and an attempted coup and this world had called her along with some others in as emergency support. She couldn’t remember the name of the planet but she definitely remembered what she did there. She handed it back to him but he couldn't meet her gaze.

    “You helped save my home when I lived there. We moved after that but I never forgot seeing you up in the skies. I heard a rumor from some forums while I was browsing around. People thought you might be here and I don't live far away but I wanted to try and get your autograph…”

    He held out the photo and a marker though she could see his face flushed red. He seemed like a sweet boy. Just awkward and meeting a hero under fairly odd circumstances. She ignored the bit about the rumor since stuff like that is usually easily disseminated with made up conflicting info. She took them and held them in the light.

   “What’s your name, kid?”

    “Douglas, mam!”

   His eyes shot up to hers while his face was like a child trying their best to look brave without ever having seen a confident expression before. As weird as this was she couldn't help but feel that the boy was genuine. That he came here just because he thought there might be a chance his hero was around. He didn't mention anything about her current state or what she had clearly been doing, just came out to a less than amazing part of town presumably alone all because he wanted to ask for an autograph. It was kind of endearing, when she thought about it. Looking at the photo again, taken after the last battle for that city with her lined up alongside the other people hired to help, she realized there hadn't been a lot of people that just wanted an autograph or just to meet her. At least none that made the attempt like this kid.

    More often than not people would be intimidated since being a well known, highly ruthless bounty hunter notable for causing mass destruction and high casualty numbers with some of the galaxy’s most dangerous weaponry often kept the more timid people away. Her tits alone had inspired countless attempts to court her that she felt the rest of her was seen as a bonus. Hell, other bounty hunters all just ran around, shootin’ the shit and just being general delinquents but this boy was the first person in a long time to just wanna meet a hero. It was nice, actually.

    Her life had never been full of conversation or anything relating to a healthy social record, at least not her life as a bounty hunter. Even her closest companion was an unhinged AI cobbled together in the most hilariously illegal manner and given the task of operating near-capital ship grade guns worn on the back of a firebrand with little regard for the sanctity of life so long as that life held some juicy numbers on the market boards she’d eye while grocery shopping and drinking as well as commanding her ships, weapon maintenance, scheduling and reminding her that water is also an acceptable beverage, though she couldn't deny he was somethin’ else when it came to figuring out the most entertaining way of detonating ship engines always starting with blatantly announcing over hijacked comms that he was gonna do it. She never quite understood why he always did that part. Just sorta chalked it up to the AI wanting to have a lil fun and she couldn't argue with that.

    Before all that she had been the daughter of a powerful arms developer who ran the now defunct Fortune Industries. Papa Fortune had always been a loving, nurturing figure to her; always someone she knew was looking out for her. A very rare commodity depending on your neck of the woods and as it was very widely known by this point, that commodity was worth enough billions to warrant a bloody coup. Ranking members of his board conspired to assassinate the both of them. Sarah pulled through. Her father never stood a chance.

   She snapped back to what was happening, always careful not to think about the past for fear of getting lost in memories. There’d be time to grieve and rest but that would only come when every last person responsible for his death had a hole the size of a grapefruit in their faces. She looked back at the boy still standing patiently, blushing and covering himself out of embarrassment. Didn't really bother her since she couldn't exactly fault him considering her state of undress. The blush only made him a little cuter in her eyes.

    In truth she never cared for big burly things as much as more ‘normal’ builds. Too many massive jockeys hopin’ their horrendous pick up lines might get her attention perhaps. Maybe it reminded her too much of the thugs that shot her up. Didn't matter much but she was still a bit fired up from her performance and she knew it plain and simple. She snapped her fingers which sent the small drone flying off down the hall, a few beeps sounding off before it whizzed back in. The boy caught sight of it immediately as it hovered down the hall to them, its jets illuminating him with bright blue crackling light. She smiled as she saw his jaw drop.

    Everyone knew the Exo platform since it was a fairly common type of work horse. There were models for dedicated void combat or travel, some with advanced machine repair or even surgical tools and really anything you might think to mount on your back despite the occasional debates on what made an Exo suit an Exo suit. But hers was a special lil’ bastard to end all bastards. It had a small purse hung on one of the guns from which she retrieved bright red lipstick. Douglas couldn't pull his eyes away from the hovering death engine to see her put it on, his eyes affixed to the massive cannons on its arms.

    She took the photo and signed ‘To my number one fan, Douglas. Glad I could be there for ya’ as well as her flowing and flourishing signature and the lipstick left in a fat kiss down in the bottom right corner just under her in the picture. She held the photo out to draw his attention from the Exo as it retreated back to its resting spot. He looked at it like it was a stack of cash encrusted with diamonds, dipped in gold and given to him by an angel. The look on his face was adorable in her eyes. He looked up at her again with a glow of wide-eyed hysteria, words so clearly on the tip of his tongue but the sheer joy of getting her autograph just a tad too much to process to the point of Exo secretly returning to the doorway to play computer crashing noises from some long dead OS line. She felt that was a bit much even if the kid didn't notice.

   She bent forward to meet him eye to eye, the only lights now behind her and leaving her face draped in darkness aside from her shimmering eyes. That smile slowly ripped across her face like a crooked scar. His smile was marred by the twitch of his lips as he wasn't entirely sure of what she was doing. Her hand thrust out and took hold of his shirt, pulling him in. She pressed her lips against his and slid her serpent’s tongue into the poor boys mouth, probing and searching until she found his. The boy damn near died of a heart attack as she held him tight, unable to move back even half a step but too shocked to try. She pulled back after a few seconds, a trail of saliva stretching across the gap of their lips as she did. She looked him in the eye mere inches away; her gaze both mesmerizing and petrifying even if he had been better prepared for such a turn of events. She smiled again. Gave an expression of a predator seconds from the kill.

    “Care to spend a lil time with your hero?”

    His heart raced like a smuggler dashing past a police blockade with a mafia family waiting for his arrival. He nodded. She pulled him into the room, the door shut and the twiggy lil’ kid would know he could die a happy man.


End file.
